


Worth Being Late

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV), Dirty Filthy Love (2004)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: One early morning before work, Mark surprises Peter with something new.
Relationships: Peter Carlisle/Mark Furness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Worth Being Late

Peter groaned as the shrill sound of his alarm clock pierced through his dreams. He sleepily fumbled a hand over to the nightstand and switched it off, sunlight peeking through the curtains, casting stripes across the floor and the blankets on the bed. Peter sighed as he snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed, halfway between sleep and consciousness. He pressed his nose into the soft curls beside him, inhaling deeply. He kissed his sleeping companion’s neck, not wanting to leave their cocoon.

Peter stroked his boyfriend’s side absently, loving how peaceful Mark looked. A ray of sunlight shone on his face, highlighting his cheekbone and his lips, which looked so kissable at the moment. Peter was tempted to just say ‘fuck it’ and call in at work, but he’d already used several of his vacation and sick days already. He sighed and reluctantly slipped out of bed, gently untangling himself from his boyfriend’s arm, which had been slung across his stomach. Mark made a sleepy, noncommittal sound as he nuzzled the warm spot on the bed Peter had just vacated.

The detective smiled to himself, indulging in the pleasure of watching his boyfriend sleep before pulling the blankets up to Mark’s bare shoulders and quietly leaving the room. He walked across the hall and into the bathroom, closing the door so he wouldn’t disturb Mark. He used the bathroom, washed his hands, then turned on the shower, letting it get nice and hot, steam filling the room and fogging up the mirror. Peter stripped off his boxers and then stepped under the spray, sighing as the warm water woke him up and eased the sleepy stiffness in his muscles.

Peter picked up his bottle of basil-scented body wash and poured some onto a loofa, then began scrubbing himself down. He rinsed his body off and was just reaching for his shampoo when he felt a sudden cool breeze, the curtain having suddenly been pushed aside. Peter jumped and whipped around, covering himself instinctively. Mark was standing outside the shower, naked and blushing slightly, a hunger in his eyes. Peter relaxed and uncovered himself, smiling.

“I thought you were still asleep,” he said as Mark shifted his weight. 

“I was,” Mark replied. “But I missed you.”

“Care to join me?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow mischievously. “There’s room in here for two, you know.”

Mark nodded eagerly and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain again. He faced Peter and his blush deepened as his eyes roved his boyfriend’s wet, naked body. His eyes gleamed with hunger even as his face ticked a little. He stepped closer to Peter, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s wiry shoulders. Peter purred as he gripped Mark’s waist and pulled him even closer under the spray, kissing him deeply. Mark sighed against their lips and pressed himself more firmly against Peter, until his back hit the tile wall of the shower.

Mark’s lips were warm and wet as they kissed, his tongue lightly teasing Peter’s as he coaxed it into his mouth. The detective groaned, pulling Mark flush against him, cupping the back of his head, fingers entangling in his wet curls to deepen the kiss. Mark nibbled at Peter’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from him. The detective’s nails dug into his boyfriend’s hip as their growing erections brushed against each other. As Peter lost himself in their make out session, he felt Mark’s hands beginning to roam his body. 

They glided down his shoulders and over his back, palms warm and gentle as they reached Peter’s waist. Mark sucked on Peter’s tongue as his hands slipped lower, cupping his boyfriend’s perfect arse, squeezing and kneading the firm globes. Peter groaned, his cock now fully erect and leaking furiously. Mark moved his hands again and caressed Peter’s lithe chest, stroking his pecs as he began kissing along his boyfriend’s sharp jaw. His teeth grazed Peter’s skin as he kissed along his neck, nibbling and sucking the tender flesh beneath his ear.

“Mark,” Peter moaned as his boyfriend sucked a mark into his neck. 

“Peter,” Mark replied, kissing his shoulder.

His hands were firmly pressed against Peter’s chest as he kissed across his boyfriend’s shoulder. Peter tilted his head back against the wall, water falling over his face as Mark started kissing his chest. It was like his boyfriend was playing him like an instrument. Somehow Mark knew how sensitive his nipples were, as he scraped his fingernails over the wet buds, sucking them between his teeth and licking across them. Peter keened when Mark scraped his teeth and fingernails across the expanse of his rib cage, the muscles jumping beneath his skin.

Mark lowered himself to his knees, kissing across Peter’s smooth stomach, tongue tracing the trail of hair that led to his navel. He sucked a bruise into Peter’s hip, running his fingertips along his legs. Peter looked down at him, panting, reaching down to stroke Mark’s cheek when it twitched. 

“You are so beautiful,” Peter whispered, stroking Mark’s jaw.

Mark blushed and started kissing Peter’s thighs, alternating between gentle bites and then using his tongue to soothe them, He was nearing Peter’s cock and wrapped his hand around the shaft, making Peter groan. Mark looked up at him, almost shyly as he pumped his erection.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Peter replied, his voice catching a little in his arousal. “More than okay.”

Mark beamed and ran his thumb over the leaking head, stroking and pumping his boyfriend’s erection slowly but firmly. Mark leaned closer and his tongue darted out, licking the head of Peter’s cock. The detective moaned and Mark looked up at him, eyes wide and dark. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Peter reminded him gently, stroking his wet hair. “Not if you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready,” Mark replied, confidently.

He licked the head again, humming at the taste of the fluid there before wrapping his lips around it. Peter moaned loudly as Mark began to suck, hollowing his cheeks with every upstroke, his tongue deftly licking the shaft and the underside of the head. He breathed through his nose and swallowed Peter down more, until his nose was pressing against his boyfriend’s pelvic bone. Peter threw his head back with a loud moan, water falling over his face. He tangled a hand in Mark’s hair and thrust his hips a little on instinct. Mark gagged but didn’t pull off right away. He looked up at Peter as he suckled the head, lavishing it with his tongue.

“Fuck, Mark,” Peter groaned. “Your mouth feels so good, warm and wet.”

Mark moaned in response, the vibrations making Peter gasp before his boyfriend pulled off, stroking him. 

“You taste so good, Peter,” Mark said. “I want to taste more of you.”

He put his mouth on Peter again, sucking almost hungrily, bobbing his head. Peter’s moans echoed throughout the bathroom and his toes curled against the floor as he rocked his hips, using the hand in Mark’s hair to guide his movement. The humid air and the desire coursing through him was making Peter dizzy. He could feel his orgasm cresting-his balls aching, a tightening in his stomach as heat steadily built up like a growing wild fire. 

“Fuck, Mark, I’m close,” Peter gasped, bucking his hips into his boyfriend’s face, pulling on his hair. “I’m gonna come, Mark, please, fuck, let me come in your mouth!”

“Come for me, Peter,” Mark breathed, pulling off for a minute. “I want you to come.”

He swallowed Peter down again and the detective yelled his boyfriend’s name as he orgasmed, tightening his grip on Mark’s wet curls. His boyfriend looked up at him as he swallowed greedily, milking every drop from Peter’s cock as it softened in his mouth. Peter slumped against the shower wall, panting, letting go of Mark’s hair. His boyfriend slowly pulled off, his lips red and swollen, a drop of come still hanging from lower lip. He stood up and Peter growled, pulling him by the waist and licking the drop away. 

“Go to the bedroom,” Peter ordered, his voice a purr. “Dry off and wait for me there.”

“Do you have to go to work?” Mark asked.

His breath caught as Peter touched his cock, which was hard and leaking, poking Peter’s stomach. 

“I can afford to be a few minutes late,” Peter purred. “Dry off and wait for me in the bedroom.”

Mark’s darkened blue eyes gleamed and he nodded eagerly. He left the shower and Peter chuckled to himself. He washed his hair and finally exited the shower, wrapping himself in his robe as he used another towel to dry his hair. He exited the bathroom and returned to the bedroom. Mark was waiting for him on the bed, sitting up against the headboard, cock leaking a small puddle on his stomach. Peter smirked as he sensually undid the belt of his robe and let it fall to the floor. He crawled up the bed, kissing Mark’s ankle, knee, thigh, all the way up to his lips. Mark wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders, ruffling his damp hair as they kissed.

“You are so sexy,” Peter growled against Mark’s throat, nipping at his Adam’s apple. “God, I don’t want to leave.”

“I don’t want you to either,” Mark replied, stroking Peter’s face. 

“I’ll make sure you still feel me after I’m gone,” Peter promised with a bite to Mark’s earlobe.

They made love passionately but urgently. Mark scratched his nails down Peter’s back and pulled on his hair, crying out his boyfriend’s name as he came. Peter bit down on his boyfriend’s shoulder with a groan, emptying himself into Mark’s tight warmth. Afterward they laid in bed, cuddling in the afterglow, trading lazy kisses and caresses to bare skin. The sun rose higher, rays painting the bedroom wall. Peter checked the time and sighed when he saw it was nearly eight thirty.

“I should start getting ready soon,” he said. “I need to be at the station by nine.”

“Okay,” Mark replied. “I guess I’ll let you get dressed.”

He offered a cheeky grin as Peter rolled his eyes but kissed him. He got off the bed and began getting dressed, feeling Mark’s eyes on him the whole time. Peter turned around and smiled as he looked at Mark, sprawled on his side, the blankets half-covering his waist as he laid his head on his bicep, watching Peter lazily. 

“I love you,” Mark said. 

Peter grinned broader and leaned over the bed, kissing his boyfriend on the lips. “I love you too, Mark.”

“Can you stay for breakfast?” Mark asked. 

“Of course,” Peter replied. “Always.”

Mark grinned and left the bed, pulling on some briefs and one of Peter’s T-shirts. They went out into the kitchen and Mark began brewing tea while Peter cooked up one of the main dishes he was deft at making: eggs and toast. The kitchen smelled warm and inviting as Mark poured the tea and Peter set their plates of thick-cut buttered toast and fried eggs. They ate at the table, sitting close together, thighs brushing against each other. 

“I have to leave,” Peter said, as he wiped his mouth, draining the rest of his tea. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Of course,” Mark replied. “Have a good day. I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too, Mark,” Peter replied. 

He tilted Mark’s chin up and kissed him sweetly. He stroked his boyfriend’s face as he gathered his things and left the flat. He was late for work by about five minutes, but he didn’t care. Mark was worth it every time.


End file.
